Connacht
Great hero of the Wind Age, Connacht trapped the Myrkridia in the Tain and imprisoned the Trow. Ruling during a golden age of peace, Connacht disappeared from Muirthemne, and was thought to be dead. Centuries later, Connacht returned as Balor, the Leveller, to raze the continent and lead the Fallen. -Connacht Description, Glossary, Myth II Manual Description Connacht the Wolf. Warrior of Gower, commander of the armies of the Cath Bruig Empire, emperor, vanquisher of Moagim and bringer of the Wolf Age was the greatest hero of all legend and the former identity of the Fallen Lord, Balor. Connacht, his proper birth name long forgotten, was born during the final decades of the Wind Age in the land of Gower, when the nightmarish Myrkridia roamed uncontested. At a young age, his family and clan were killed by a pack of Myrkridia and against all hope he not only survived this encounter, but actually managed to kill Myrkridia. Connacht was then adopted by another clan, and now called the town of Yursgrad his home. When Connacht reached adulthood and became a warrior, Yursgrad was attacked by the Myrkridia and the clansman prepared a final stand in the center of the town. Connacht led the townsfolk against the Myrkridia and, under his leadership and courage the Myrkridia were beaten back for the first time in centuries. In light of this feat, he was proclaimed the Savior of Gower and was bestowed his name: Connacht, meaning 'Deliverance'. Under his leadership and united by a common cause, the clans of Gower united and the nation of Gower was born. In the years that followed, other battles were won against the Myrkridia using daytime assaults and psychological conditioning to resist their fear of the beasts. In time, Connacht and his warriors forced the Myrkridia back into the Dire Marsh, their original habitat. Word of his victories reached the Cath Bruig Empire and around this time the reigning Emperor Leitrim set a contingent of Heron Guard, led by their captain Damas, to meet with Connacht and persuade him to travel back to Llancarfan. Connacht was initially reluctant to leave Gower, but knowing that the aid of Llancarfan would be beneficial decided to meet with the emperor. Damas was at first repulsed by Connacht, the barbarian being a stark contrast of the civilized soldier. However, the procession was ambushed on the way back to Llancarfan; and Damas was almost cut down by Myrkridia but was saved by Connacht. Damas then pledged himself to Connacht in return for saving his life. At Llancarfan, Connacht was brought before Emperor Leitrim. While Leitrim was pleased to see Connacht, his advisor Mjarin, High Master of the Warlocks of Scholomance, was less then enthusiastic to see the barbarian. Leitrim then asked Connacht to train the imperial troops in fighting the Myrkridia, which Connacht agrees on the condition that the Cath Bruig Empire gives aid and protection to Gower. Connacht trained the imperial soldiers extensively, especially with endurance and mental conditioning. "When you fear death, your sword becomes useless. When you fear nothing, the world fears you". Flavor Text "…the gathered wood carried upon his back, the boy heard the sounds of screams over the forested hill. Rushing to the overlook, he could only stare at the horror unfolding before him. The devils ran throughout the streets, rending his clansmen, and feeding on his family. Screams were the only defenses they could muster. The young boy could only stare silently and watch…" "...salivating, the night-furred beast grinned at the thought of an easy meal. The boy, once paralyzed with fear, now gave into burning rage. Hurling himself at the devil, he screamed his clan's battle-cry, and swung his axe at the beast. With a gurgling rush of blood, the Myrkridia fell into the dirt; the axe splitting its head. 'So', he spoke over the corpse, 'they can be killed'..." Category:Myth: The Fallen Lords Category:Myth III: The Wolf Age Category:Characters Category:Light Category:Humans